The Alpha Paradox
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: A story that begins when the end is known. It must be a hell kind of existence to know when one is about to die. Then again, it must to something else all together to know that death is not the end. Literally.


Silence. One heartbeat, two.

The woman, often known as 'Medic' to her friends, stood in the middle of the street with a bloody carnage raging all around her. The screams for terror and roars of anger, together with the gunfires and the sound of metal clashing against each other was filtered out by her mind. Instead she stood in the middle of the battlefield staring blanking ahead, totally disconnected from the world around her.

Everything was moving in slow motion, and the sounds of shrill panic shrieks sounded dull and muffled to her. Her dull chocolate coloured eyes were glazed as they stared sightlessly in to thin air.

There was a sound of gunshot. And another.

A muffled yell, and a wild shot was fired in retaliation.

A shriek of pain came from the first man that fired as he went down screaming "MEDIC!"

Reality rushed back to the woman in a flash. The smell of smoke and blood filled her nose as the piercing sound of gunshots suddenly made her ears ring painfully. Men and women alike were screaming as they ran away, and the sound of rapid shots and explosions made the ground tremble.

"Medic!" The man screamed again, before the woman rushed towards him. "Hang on," She grunted, "I'm here."

As she got to her knees to examine the wound, the boss of the Vongola was standing slightly away from them having just disposed of a man that was trying to kill him. The straw coloured hair man calmly looked down of the ground where his attacker was unconscious, before a familiar voice shouting his name made his head snap up.

"Giotto!" The lithe shape of his Primo's right hand man sprinted towards him across the fray, narrowly avoiding bullets that might have strayed. His normally pressed white shirt was crumpled and _dear Lord please don't let it be his_ a large amount of blood on it.

"G.," Giotto gasped, "What happen? Is that your bl-"

"The Fiammas are dead." G. said bluntly when he skidded to a stop next to his boss, and Giotto felt disbelief rising. "What?"

The Fiammas was a family that were good allies of Giotto. Being G.'s childhood friends and cryptographers, the three members of the family, the father, mother and daughter, were all working on something that would help the Vongola defeat their current enemies, the Shadronica family.

"What happen to them?"

"Those bastards," G. grinded out, referring to the Shadronica family, "Burnt their apartment down."

"All of them are dead?" Giotto asked, feeling the shock rise in his body, "All? Even Alessia?"

"Even Alessia." G. confirmed grimly and the flame of Giotto's forehead flickered slightly with rage. "They couldn't even let go of a little girl?" The boss of the Vongola exhaled angrily.

Tiny little Alessia, who wanted so much to be part of the Vongola so badly. Twelve years old Alessia, who, when every time the men of the Vongola returned home with a weary spirit, would be there with a big grin to cheer them up.

"That wasn't it," G. said angrily, "They burnt the house, but Alessia got out. Wait," He said, when hope and confusion rose on Primo's face, "That's not all. She got out, but just when she got me…she was shot."

Giotto's flame rose again.

"There's more," G. suddenly pulled his boss towards him as Giotto spun around, his hand striking out at a man that was sneaking up on him. "Look at this." G. produced a bloody piece of paper from his pocket, "Alessia passed this to me before she was shot."

Giotto unfolded a piece of paper, where there was the familiar hand writing on it.

He who holds the set holds the universe on his hand.

"What?" Giotto asked, "This is Alessia's hand writing, this is what she thinks the Tri-Ni-Set is about. She showed us, I know this. Why are you showing me?"

G. shook his head as he attempted to wipe some blood off the bottom of the parchment, ignoring the sudden girlish scream as a Shadronica man ran away from a Vongola woman who was chasing him, "No, this is what Alessia wanted you to see. She said she was wrong, she said she made a mistake."

Giotto took a closer look.

He who unites the set holds reality in his hand.

"What does that mean? This is different from what Alessia said."

"She just claimed that she made a mistake."

"It's Alessia we're talking about, she never make any mistakes when it comes to codes."

"Giotto, Alessia's twelve." G. said shortly, "Even though she maybe brilliant when it comes to codes, she's not even a teen yet. She's prone to make mistakes. So, where's the Set?"

Giotto froze for a heartbeat when he remembered what he did with the two rings and one pacifier.

"Giotto…" G. narrowed his eyes, "You didn't unite them right…"

Giotto gave G. a weak look.

* * *

><p><em>Alessia Fiamma<em>

_1793 – 1805_

_Cause of death: A single shot to the heart, died at the age of 12_

_Rose Bright_

_1805 (1824) – 1836_

_Cause of death: Drowned (RMS Titanic), died at the age of 31_

_Oyunbileg_

_1837 (1848)- 1860_

_Cause of death: Maternal death, died at the age of 23_

_Lana Ashlinn _

_1861 (1862) – 1874_

_Cause of death: Burnt to death, died at the age of 13_

_Halle Gunda _

_1875 (1877) - 1889_

_Cause of death: Suicide, died at the age of 13_

_Charlesette Kachay_

_1891 (1904) – 1916_

_Cause of death: Prisoner of War, died at the age of 25_

_Eydis Haraldur _

_1921 (1929) – 1941_

_Cause of death: Neck snapped, died at the age of 20_

_Mathilde Sigrid _

_1943 (1952) – 1964_

_Cause of death: Strangle, died at the age of 21_

_Zaria Kira_

_1970 (1977) – 1989_

_Cause of death: Car crash, died at the age of 19_

* * *

><p>"Seven!" The coach roared from the sidelines where she was agitatedly waving her arms, "Move, now!"<p>

Seven dashed over to the edge of the court as she smashed the volleyball to the other side of the net.

"Fifteen!" The coach screamed, "Move your ass!"

Fifteen rushed forward to hit the volleyball, only to trip on her legs and landing straight on the ground. The ball hit the ground and rolled away.

"Game over!" The coach shouted angrily, "Team A wins."

"Arashi!" Fifteen's teammates groaned. "Again?"

"You keep making us lose!"

"Arashi!" The opposing team cheered, "Thanks for the win!"

The downed team player groaned as the losing team grumbled, but number five offered her hand to fifteen.

"Bad luck with that trip, Arashi." The blonde haired girl, also the captain of the team, said sympathetically as she pulled her teammate up. Arashi Natsumi took the hand with a scowl as she dusted pants, before they headed towards the changing room with the rest of the team.

"So, Arashi," Blonde, Hachi Umeko, said as she push wild strands of her hairs away from her sweaty forehead, "What do you think about joining our team as a permanently instead of just a reserve player?"

"Who's quitting?" Natsumi asked flatly, not showing the slightest bit enthusiasm upon joining the Namimori Volleyball school team.

"Tsukiko," Umeko said calmly as both of them took their bags from the stands, "She's quitting the team since she's transferring to Midori Middle."

"Pity," Natsumi didn't really sound like she cared as she pushed the brown door to the changing room open, "I'll have to see first."

"Well, be quick," Hachi said hopefully, ducking when green eyes Kiku accidentally allowed her soap to fly from her hand and inciting a shriek from whoever it hit, "It's either you or Kazuna."

"Kazuna?" Arashi snorted, "She's great at defence I guess. And-" Her black eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head as she toppled over crashing straight into the wet floor of the Namimori's girls changing room.

The last thing she heard was several screams from her teammates before the memories of nine different lives came rushing into her head.

* * *

><p>At the school roof, three boys were running about chasing a little boy that held an artefact that would allow them happiness for the rest of the year.<p>

"We've got him!" Gokudera yelped as he notice the small man being cornered, "All at once!"

Reborn smirked under his disguise, still doing the cancan when suddenly beneath his suit; there was a distinct white glow coming from his yellow pacifier.

"Another Arcobaleno?" Tsuna squeaked when he spotted a familiar glow, "Here, in Namimori?"

"No." Reborn's voice hadn't lost its mischievous tone, but there was a strange edge to it, "It can't be."

_She has…returned?_

* * *

><p>In the Carcassa Famiglia, as a certain purple loving head of combat forces tiny baby was hopping around over seeing the training of his subordinates, his purple pacifier started to glow a bright kind of white.<p>

At first Skull was squeaking in surprise, eyes darting about to look for the small distinct form of a fellow curse figure while his subordinate looked on in interest when he finally calmed down enough to realise that his pacifier wasn't glowing purple, but instead white.

It took him a second, but he let out a whoop of excitement to realise what it meant.

_She's back!_

* * *

><p>At Mafia Land, as Colonnello sat a top of a building watching yet another 'peaceful day' roll by, his flacon crooning slightly beside him, his pacifier started glowing dimly.<p>

"It's…white?" The rain Arcobaleno murmured to himself for a moment as he studied the glowing pacifier for a confused moment, before he cocked his head curiously and a grim smile came to his face.

He had never seen this supposed girl who could transcend death before, despite her having lived for a few hundred years and her also being some kind of Arcobaleno, but from what Reborn had told him she hated him for some strange reason or another.

_I look forward to meeting you._

* * *

><p>Verde was working on another invisibility suit, his glasses reflecting the data that was running on the computer screen. The only sound came from the soft familiar hum emitting from the computers, when Keiman suddenly growled slightly, his tail twitching.<p>

"Calm," Verde said soothingly to his partner, when his pacifier started glowing a fierce and powerful kind of white.

The brilliant scientist raised at eyebrow, before smirking.

"Interesting…"

_She's home…_

* * *

><p>In China, Fon was meditating under an old willow tree by the pond, a cool breeze snaking through his garden when he felt his pacifier warm slightly, able to feel it through his red robes.<p>

He looked calmly at his pacifier, examining it carefully, before allowing a small smile to grace his face at the tiny white glow. He was never very close to her, not really, but they talked before.

_Welcome home_.

* * *

><p>The Varia mansion in Italy was in a state of disarray, as usual. Yells, mostly coming from the silver haired swordsman echoed loudly through the mansion as laughter and coos coming from the prince and martial arts specialist only added to the chaos.<p>

From where he was floating down a corridor being extremely exasperated with the noise around him, Mammon was idly thinking about a new way he had discovered to break the Arcobaleno curse when his pacifier glowed a warm white. The mist user pause in surprise when it started glowing, and didn't notice when a giggling prince approached him.

"Ushishishishi, Mammon," The prince dragged the word out, "What are you doing?"

"She's back?" Mammon hissed, though from surprise or anger Bel couldn't tell, "After fifteen years, she's finally back? That stupid girl?"

"Mammon," Bel whined, "Don't ignore the prince, who are you talking about?"

_A stupid stupid girl…_

* * *

><p>Aria knew the very instance the impossible girl came back to life.<p>

Her pacifier glowed a dim white and she looked carefully at her orange mark of the Arcobaleno, tucking a strand of her sea green hair behind her ears.

"Aria!" Gamma gasped when he saw the glowing artefact, "What's wrong."

"Don't worry, Gamma," Aria soothed with a tiny smile, "This is a good thing."

_Welcome back.  
><em>

* * *

><p>KHR belongs to the rightful owner<p>

Reviews and feedbacks are much appreciated._  
><em>


End file.
